worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Bwing Mk II
Background After the fall of the Empire at Endor and it's final gasps at Jakku, the New Republic was trying to consolidate it's military into a more efficient force. As such it went to it's partner ship builders looking for improvements and/or new ships to replace it's aging ragtag fleet of capital ships and star fighters. Now while the B-wing was in fact a very new and modern design, it did reveal several glaring weaknesses in it's design even though it was still very effective at what it was tasked for. Taking the basic design of the B-wing E2, Slayn and Korpil looked at the issues the ship had and did several key modifications to the ships overall design and function. In the process they increased the offensive power and the defensive capabilities significantly though at a cost in price. Once this fighter was ready for manufacturing however, the New republic was in the midst of a demilitarization and as such this ship saw limited production with only a few wings being produced before production was halted. While the ships they had were a very effective for the New Republic, it's limited numbers were a hindrance to usage and deployment. Later in it's efforts against the First Order, the resistance did manage to acquire a few but they were RARE to see with any Resistance forces generally speaking, being typically used to protect the fleet as opposed to being used in offensive operations. As a sidenote, with the sudden halting of production, there was a large glut of parts available sold off resulting it a lot of kit bashed ships like the Resistance Transports that used B-wing Mk II cockpit modules among other parts. Affiliation - New Republic, The Resistance (RARE) Model Type - B-Wing Mk II Class - Heavy Assault Starfighter Manufacturer - Slayn & Korpil Crew - 3: Pilot, weapons officer, and tailgunner MDC By Location 1* Main Hull - 850 S-Foils (Wings) - 250 ea Main Engines (2) - 250 ea Secondary Engines (4) - 150 ea Turbolaser Cannon - 165 Ion Cannons (3) - 175 ea Ordnance Launchers (2) - 190 ea Ordnance Magazine - 300 2* Shields - 500 per side AR - 16 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 45mm rounds NOTES*: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of30 light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 50 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered Speed Flying - 1100kph in atmosphere with shields off, Mach 9 with shields on Space - Mach 18 Hyperdrive - Class 2 (200 ly per hour) Range - 2 weeks Statistics Height - 17.8m Length - 6.3m Width - 11.4m with S-foils extended Weight - 45 tons loaded Cargo - 150kg Power System - Vinop O6K cryogenic power cells and ionization reactor Cost - 350 000 Weapons Weapon Type - Turbolaser Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 4km in atmosphere, 8km in space Damage - 7d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Quad Laser Cannon Turret (Rear of cockpit module) Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter Range - 3km in atmosphere, 6km in space Damage - 6d6x10 Rate of Fire - Equal to gunners attacks Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Ion Cannons (3) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 4km in atmosphere, 8km in space Damage - 5d6x10 to shields per cannon, use ion damage table if shields are down Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Ordnance Launcher (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 7km in atmosphere, 14km in space Damage - 9d6x10 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 equal to weapon officer's attacks Payload - Ordnance magazine holds 20 proton torpedoes (9d6x10, range 7km atm or 14km space), 24 concussion missiles (8d6x10, 6km atm or 12km space), or 10 assault missiles (2d4x100, 8km atm or 16km space) Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 weeks if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 75 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Full set of up to date navigational data References Used Star Wars RPG Books - various Star Wars reference Books - various Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Youtube - EC Henry - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSZQSJwMH9o